


Your Body is My Party

by colazitron, nofeartina



Series: Smutty fandom tropes [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Just because Isak is asleep doesn’t mean Even can’t have some fun with him.





	Your Body is My Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** We are in no way affiliated with these characters or their creators, we do this for fun, etc. ;)
> 
>  **A/N:** Usually Tina only writes a kink once, and usually I don't write this kink at all, but somehow we're here anyway? And Immy was into the idea too, so this is for you, Immy!
> 
> And a big thank you to P, champagneleftie, for the beta reading! :D

It's late when Even comes home. Or -- early. Depends on how you look at it. He hadn't meant to stay out that long, but Isak spent the evening with his boys and Even got invited out by some friends from work and somehow it's almost three in the morning by the time he tries his level best not to crash into the flat.

He is not drunk.

Well.

He isn't  _ wasted _ .

He can still be quiet, he can undo the laces of his shoes carefully and hang up his jacket, can be mindful of how all the lights are off and Isak's probably asleep. He has a lecture at eight tomorrow. He needs his sleep. Even's little genius.

Just thinking of him warms Even’s heart and he shushes himself (or maybe the door frame) when he bumps into it on the way into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

He only really realizes how parched he feels once he has the glass of water in his hand and gulps it down greedily. The cold of the water settles him a little, puts him back into his body, and reminds him that he has a shift starting at 10. The thought alone is enough to make him yawn, and he can feel sleep tugging at his limbs, making them grow heavier.

So he goes to brush his teeth and then pulls his shirt off to wash his face and his chest a little. He'll do the full shower in the morning. For now, he just wants to crawl into bed with his boyfriend, cuddle him close and leech some warmth off his delightfully soft skin, pet his hair a bit and lull himself to sleep. Isak can sleep through practically anything once he does fall asleep. (And he's been sleeping regularly as well, recently. Even's so happy for him.)

He drops his clothes in the hamper in the bathroom, keeping only his underwear on, and turns off the light as he pads softly softly out into the hall. Checks the door's locked on his way past and turns off the hall light too, using the faint glow of his phone screen to make sure he doesn't bump into any more furniture or walls.

In the darkness, he can make out Isak's shape in their bed, a sliver of light from outside illuminating his shoulder and jaw, the top of his chest. It’s such an inviting picture, and Even plans on slotting himself right up against Isak’s back, snuggle in, and sleep. But when he climbs up onto the bed, mattress dipping under his weight and jostling Isak a little, he sees it.

Isak is naked.

He's fallen asleep on top of the duvet and he's  _ naked _ . His skin seems to almost glow very faintly in the dark, starkly white where the light from outside hits it, and calling for Even like a will o’ the wisp. Or something. Even is a little tipsy.

He should probably let Isak be, given that morning lecture and all, but Isak is naked, and when Isak is naked, Even has permission to touch. They talked about it and everything. The sleepiness in Even's own body is fighting a losing battle with the way his skin starts to tingle at the thought of getting to feel Isak's skin against his, getting to kiss his chest, to take his dick into his mouth. Suck it and make it hard. Get Isak off. Get himself off.

“Isak,” Even whispers.

Sometimes he wakes up when Even touches him in his sleep, sometimes Even wants him to wake up. But Isak really can sleep through anything and sometimes he gets grumpy when Even wakes him for this at three in the morning. Doesn't mean Even can't enjoy the way his nipples pebble when Even brushes his thumb over them.

So he doesn’t call his name again, settles for just touching Isak for now, leans down to get a taste of all that skin.

Isak’s warm and smells delicious, like sleep and clean sweat and  _ home _ , and Even just wants to see if he tastes like that too.

He licks a broad stripe over Isak’s chest, tongue catching on one of his nipples, and Even loves how that makes Isak’s muscles jump under his skin. So he moves on, plants small little kisses from that nipple to the other, sucks it into his mouth, feels it harden against his tongue, and then he works his way down. Slowly, although not quite as gracefully as he would normally be. He’s probably leaving too much spit behind, but right now he couldn’t care less.

Because Isak’s dick is lying there on his abdomen, hardening rapidly, and Even needs it in his mouth. Needs to feel it on his tongue while it’s still a bit soft. There’s nothing better than using his mouth to get it completely hard, how it stretches his mouth wider and wider with every passing second.

Even crawls down the bed, pushes at Isak’s leg so that it’s easier to make room for himself there. He buries his nose in the curls at the base of Isak’s dick, breathes in that smell that’s all Isak, concentrated and warm, and it makes his stomach flutter with anticipation.

He knows that if he waits any longer Isak won’t be soft anymore so he doesn’t waste any more time before sucking the tip into his mouth.

It’s exactly what he hoped it would be. Isak is still soft enough that there’s give when Even pushes with his tongue, his dick still flexible enough that Even can get much more into his mouth than he normally would.

Isak starts squirming under him, just a flex of his thigh, a roll of his hips, a small sigh leaving his lips. And Even loves it. He uses his tongue to get Isak wet everywhere and licks and sucks and moans. For once it doesn’t matter how sloppy he is, and Isak’s dick always looks best wet and shiny anyway.

It hardens fast in Even’s mouth, but he keeps licking and sucking, keeps trying to get as much of it into his mouth as he can, lost in how good it feels. Isak tastes amazing, feels amazing.

Even wants more.

He wants to feel Isak in other places too.

As the first burst of precum explodes on his tongue he pulls off, sucking all the way as he goes and smiling when it pops out of his mouth with a wet, dirty sound. He watches it slap against Isak’s stomach and lie there pulsing, glistening, so inviting that Even has to swallow against the desire to just lean back in and do it all over again.

It’s so different like this. With Isak’s body lax and on display for him, completely relaxed in sleep except where Even coaxes parts of it into wakefulness. He always wonders if a part of Isak can tell - if a part of him registers the pleasure of Even’s mouth wrapped around his dick, if he feels the way Even’s thighs squeeze his sides when he rides him. Sometimes he knows he does because it will wake him, but those other times, the ones that Isak sleeps through completely… they make him wonder.

Isak doesn’t remember when he wakes up and Even still feels overwhelmed when he thinks about how that shows just how much Isak must trust him. To trust Even’s account of the night before. It’s not like this is a thing Isak suffers through for Even’s sake - it turns Isak on too. Drives him wild when they wake up together and Even whispers the details of the previous night into their good morning kisses, brushes his hands over all the places on Isak’s body he touched the night before. Knowing how much Isak will like hearing about it is as much a part of this as what actually happens.

But words are for tomorrow morning. Right now Even climbs carefully over Isak so that he can grab the lube from where it always ends up under the bed.

He loves when Isak does this to him, and he loves putting on a show for Isak, loves having him watch Even open himself up for him on his own fingers. But there’s something about this too. How he can take it entirely at his own pace, doesn’t have to even think about what he looks like, kneeling in the middle of their bed, one hand wound around his own body, slick fingers pressing between the cheeks of his ass, looking for his entrance.

He can take his time looking at Isak too - the pale expanse of his chest and the strong muscles in his arms and thighs. He’s laid out for Even like a particularly enticing tableau vivant -  _ The Seduction of Even. _ Or, no, he’d probably have to be in that one.  _ Youth At Rest _ then, maybe.

The thought makes a giggle bubble up in his chest, spurred on by darkness and the late hour, the good times spent with his friends and, more likely than not, the alcohol still in his blood. Even brings a hand up to bite his knuckle, to keep himself from laughing out loud. And after a moment, when the tease of his finger rubbing lube over his hole turns his mood back around again, makes his breathing a little heavier, he pushes two of his fingers into his mouth instead, along with the one he pushes up into his ass.

He can hear his breath hitch and the squelchy sound of the lube in the otherwise dead quiet of the room and this is something he likes too. How deliciously dirty it all sounds - all the noises that are usually covered by the two of them kissing and whispering dirty-sweet nothings to each other. In the dead of night, next to Isak’s sleeping body, the slick sound of the lube sounds almost… forbidden. Like what he should be doing is wipe himself off and go to sleep.

But what he’s going to do is finger himself open and sit on his boyfriend’s dick.

It’s always easier to open himself up like this than when Isak does it. With Isak it’s about so much more, about kissing and touching and listening to the sounds that Isak makes. It makes it hard to remember to relax his body, to bear down when Isak needs him to. Sometimes it’s so overwhelming (in the best of ways) to feel his body make room for Isak anyway, to realize how patient Isak can be with him when Even gets like that.

But when he’s alone there’s none of that, there’s just the slide of his wet finger inside himself, just him setting the pace and deciding when he’s ready for the next.

It doesn’t take long.

As he adds another finger, pushes inside and opens himself up, he takes the fingers out of his mouth and puts a hand on Isak’s thigh instead, almost where it turns to hip.

Isak’s so soft, the skin here almost transparent, thin and so pale that traces of veins appear through the skin. Even has licked along them so many times by now, and he knows that he’ll do it countless times more. There’s just something about being reminded how fragile Isak can also be despite seeming so strong most of the time.

Even squeezes the muscle under his hand, more evidence of Isak’s strength. He slides his hand up Isak’s body, over his pelvis with that enticing v-line, runs his finger along it as he moans and thrusts the fingers inside him faster, and then he moves further up to Isak’s stomach. He splays his hand over Isak’s abs, loves how that makes them clench, like Isak is showing off because he knows how much Even loves it when he does.

Even’s hand looks so big there, reaches almost from one side of Isak’s body to the other, when he stretches it and makes it as big as it gets. 

There’s nothing better than this, than seeing how their bodies compare to each other, how different they are even though they are so similar. It’s only like this, with Isak asleep, that Even’s really able to marvel over how small Isak can appear. He’s always so large in Even’s mind, takes up so much space, spills over into  _ everything _ , that it’s easy to forget that he’s still just Isak. No matter how much he keeps growing and changing as time passes, there are some things that never change. Even knows that in time this, the fact that his hand looks this big on Isak, surely will, but it’s a thought that thrills him. He wants to be there for all of it, wants to be there beside Isak as they both change. As they change together.

But for now, his hand still fits like it normally does, even though Isak has filled out a bit. He’s still long and lean, hard muscles under soft skin.

And he’s all Even’s.

It’s a heady thought, and it makes Even eager to move on to the main event now. He’ll have to be slow once he’s actually riding Isak anyway, careful so as not to wake him, so there’s no need to tease himself now.

He bites back a noise he feels will be too loud in the quiet of the room, though probably all sorts of noises will be falling from his mouth later and he won’t be able to stop any of them. That’s a heady thought too, the fact that he knows how good this will feel, that he’s not only helpless against it but actively seeking it out. That Isak invites him to seek it out, and even if not entirely in the moment, Even can make Isak feel good in return as well.

Isak shifts a little, like he’s going to turn over onto his side, and Even holds him down by the hip, watches a small frown appear on his face before he shifts his shoulders instead to get comfortable again and settles back down. Even hums at him a little, strokes his thumb over Isak’s skin in what he hopes is a soothing motion, careful not to do it too lightly and tickle him instead. Isak sighs in his sleep, frown smoothing out.

Even’s almost ready now and contemplates leaning over to grab a condom, just so he won’t have to deal with the mess if Isak comes. But he likes the thought of pressing Isak’s fingers to his ass in the morning, letting him feel where Even’s still wet with his cum as Even tells him about the night before. He shivers a little at the thought, lets his mind wander to the early morning light and the roughness of Isak’s voice after sleep, the way his hair sticks to his face with just a little bit of sweat if they cuddled too close the night before and Isak got too hot. The way he gets so eager when Even tells him about the things he did to his body, the pleasure he took from it. How he grabs at Even to touch him everywhere.

God, fuck. The way Isak touches him. The way Isak kisses him. The way Isak fucks him, almost like he’s trying to remind Even how well he does it. Like Even would ever give that up. Fucking like this is just another thing in a long list of wonderful things Isak gives Even.

He moans quietly as he pulls his fingers out, rubs at his rim for a moment of that tingling feeling, and then grabs some more lube to rub on Isak’s dick.

It’s gone a little softer while Even was busy stretching himself, but it quickly hardens again when Even touches him and it’s no more than a few pulls of Even’s hand before Isak is standing proud and hard again and Even shuffles closer, swings a leg over Isak’s hips and reaches behind himself to help get Isak’s dick inside him.

Isak starts moving then too, as soon as the tip pops inside. Restless little shifts of his hips and that frown is back on his face, though it’s not one of discomfort now.

Even runs his hands up and down Isak’s chest, one of them still a little tacky with lube he forgot to wipe off. Oh well. Too late now.

But he continues to work himself down onto Isak’s dick, slowly taking in more of him until he’s seated in the cradle of Isak’s hips, ass flush with the top of Isak’s thighs, pressed as close as he can like this. He stops there and waits for his own body to adjust, waits for Isak’s body to calm again.

This is something he loves as well. Normally Isak is so careful, controls himself and holds back until Even is ready for more. Until he’s used to the intrusion of his dick inside of him. But when he’s sleeping he doesn’t have those considerations.

Isak’s hips never stops pumping, moving in small little jabs that push him deeper and deeper inside Even and make Even entire body feel like it’s on fire. It’s not painful but it’s more of a stretch than he’s used to. That somehow just adds to it though, makes it that much better.

He likes seeing Isak like this, just seeking pleasure, taking what he wants from Even’s body. Knowing just how much Isak normally holds back for him.

It makes Even move sooner than he normally would, just roll his hips to the rhythm Isak is setting, moving back and forth, enjoying how it stretches his walls, rubs at all the right places.

He lifts a bit, works himself down again, before doing it again, and then again. And every time he does it a bit faster, a little less carefully.

Isak is so perfect inside of him, perfect to look at. He’s starting to sweat, his skin just starting to show signs of him heating up, his hands lying listlessly by his sides, fingers twitching to the rhythm Even is setting now. Even can’t help the way he speeds up. He ignores the way his thighs are burning and his breathing is running amok, he just wants more.

His dick slaps down onto Isak’s stomach every time he meets Isak’s pelvis, and it sends pangs of pain mixed with pleasure down it, every hit adding to the ache in his balls, making him want to chase it even harder.

Isak’s mouth opens, there’s a hint of teeth showing behind those enticing lips, and Even doesn’t fight the urge to lean down and kiss him. It’s something else kissing Isak when he’s like this. It’s only Even doing all the work, pushing his tongue into that uncooperative mouth, licking along his teeth and the seams of his lips. Isak’s taste here is even more familiar and Even stays there for a bit. Just grinding on Isak’s dick from how he’s bent, losing all the air in his lungs from how this angle makes Isak rub him just right, makes it almost impossible not to touch his dick.

He’s so close now.

Isak’s dick is pressing just right inside him, and Even is loathe to give that pleasure up again, so he doesn’t. Stays bent low over Isak’s body, hands propping him up either side of Isak’s head and just grinds his hips in small circles, the head of Isak’s dick pressing, rubbing, pushing against his prostate  _ just so. _

It doesn’t do much for Isak, this, when Even barely moves on his dick. And Even loves doing it when they’re both awake too, loves the way Isak’s eyes go wide and dark, the way he bites his lips and grabs Even’s hips, the way he holds himself back so Even can make himself feel good.

But there’s something about this, about taking his pleasure from Isak’s body and feeling him settle beneath him again, his body less stimulated and sleep pulling him under more strongly again. It stokes a fire in Even’s gut, makes him try to bite back his moans and cries, chest fluttering with breaths he doesn’t take so as not to pant into Isak’s face and wake him after all. He’s not entirely successful, every sound seems so loud in the quiet of the night. The rustle of the sheets and the wet sound of his breaths sound positively obscene, feeding the heat and frenzy curled tight and low in Even’s gut.

He’s probably at least a little bit of a pervert for how much he likes this, but so what when it feels this good and no one’s getting hurt?

His dick is leaking steadily onto Isak’s stomach now, and the smooth glide of the tip against Isak’s skin combined with the insistent pressure inside Even’s ass finally makes him come, elbows buckling under the force of it and almost making him fall down on top of Isak. He manages to catch himself and huffs a little laugh, every nerve-ending sparking with pleasure, hips moving in languid circles to milk every last drop of ecstasy from this.

He sits back up slowly, Isak’s dick still hard inside him, still sending shivers through his body, and rises up and down slowly a few more times, feeling the slide and drag inside him. He relishes the burn in his thighs and the way Isak’s dick always feels like almost too much inside him after he’s come, until the last small tendrils of his orgasm have ebbed away and then he lifts up completely, lets Isak’s dick slip from his hole to slap against his own stomach.

It’s flushed with blood and hard, wet with lube, and Even loves that he could just let Isak sleep like this - ridden hard and put away wet. Here and there in the dark Isak’s chest is shiny with Even’s release, and Even reaches for him automatically, draws his fingers through his come and draws a long line down the center of Isak’s chest to the tip of his dick.

Isak’s hips jump when Even’s hand bumps against his dick, and Even smiles to himself, still breathing a little heavily. It’s like an extension of his own pleasure when he wraps his hand around Isak’s dick, starts wanking him off quick and efficient. The glide of his hand is smooth thanks to the lube and it doesn’t take long before Isak spills over his own belly and chest, his come mixing with Even’s.

“Even?” Isak mumbles, shifting, and Even runs a soothing, dry hand up his side, lies down next to him.

“Sleep, baby,” he mumbles back and presses a kiss to Isak’s hairline, the skin there damp with a little sweat.

Isak shuffles only a little, presses his face against Even’s skin and falls back asleep.

Even lies there, listens to Isak’s calm, steady breathing, lets it lull him into almost sleep, even though he knows he should get up to go clean himself. Isak’s stomach and Even’s hand are still streaked with come, and he knows that it’s only a matter of time before they make a mess out of the bed too.

But the bed is so warm, and Isak is sleeping against him. Every breath he takes washes over Even, cooling his overheated skin. He’s so comfortable here.

He can’t wait to tell Isak how he used him, make him put his fingers against Even’s hole so he can see if he can feel any of the lube left behind, get him all worked up and eager for another round.

He plants another kiss on Isak’s hairline, breathes him in and lets the familiarity of his scent calm him even further as he feels his eyelids start to droop.

Maybe he’ll just rest his eyelids for a little bit. He’s sure he won’t fall asleep if he just closes his eyes for two seconds. Just two seconds and then he’ll get up and clean them off.

He shuffles closer to Isak, pushes as close to him as possible.

And falls asleep.

 

**The End**


End file.
